illukryie_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ollie Tresdale
Ollie Tresdale is one of the major characters in the series. He attends Illukryie Academy along with many others and will often taunt Gene. Personality Ollie, just like everyone else, has a spiteful side to him. He is often cruel to Gene and his gang and will often pick on them, but mostly Gene. Ollie is shown to lack empathy and compassion and will usually give no mercy to the people he bullies. Some of the only people he is nice to are his friends and Mimi. Ollie lacks the knowledge to be able to feel for other people and as a result is not liked by many, except for his friends, which have a similar personality to him. Although Mimi has decribed him to be "one of the coolest people in the world" most students think of him as a physiopath and the brother of Satan. Relationships Gene Ashby Ollie and Gene both hate eachother with a passion. It is not clear when their rivalry started but Ollie may have once needed someone to lash his feelings onto and saw the doofus that Gene was, immediately making him his main victim. It wasn't until the episode Chibot Apocalypse '''that Ollie had actually hated Gene, rather than just using him as a victim for fun. Gene feels sorry for Ollie that he does not have the ability to feel for others, but "should still go to Hell." Gene will generally be helpless when Ollie is around, as even Lester can't defend him sometimes. They will repeatedly rip on eachother and fight even when they are injured. Their intolerance for eachother was more deeply explored in the episode '''Chews Shoes, where they had to work on a project together, forcing them to cooperate with poor results. They even try to murder eachother from time to time, but that has not been very successful. Mimi Kat Ollie and Mimi have a friendly relationship and are buddies when it comes to picking on other students. They are sometimes judged as "partners in crime". Ollie is the only person in the entire year that Mimi has not teased, mostly because she respects his spiteful ways to others and views him as "one of the coolest kids in the world". Ollie and Mimi are the only ones aware of eachother's criminal records. Also in Prohibit Domination, Ollie is shown to be Mimi's sidekick - and in real life, although they may switch roles from time to time. They often cause trouble together and because of their rather good friendship, will sometimes make Jeremy jealous. Blue Skyfield Blue is one of the siginificant characters in Ollie's gang and is shown to be one of the only people who generally gets along well with everyone. He and Ollie are friends and are generally seen together when Ollie isn't with anyone else. Blue looks up to Ollie and his schemes, and as they have similar personalities, will try to follow Ollie with one of his plans. Ollie doesn't really care for Blue that much even though he's one of his friends and will occasionally become annoyed when he messes up with something. Lester Lalley Ollie doesn't interact very much with Lester and only does so when he stands up to him for Gene. However, it is stated that Ollie still equally hates Lester just as much as he hates Gene, but just doesn't bother with him, as he isn't as fun to pick on as Gene. Jeremy Because of Ollie's rather good relationship with Mimi, Jeremy will generally become annoyed with him and be jealous. The two don't interact much but Jeremy secretly sees him as a rival even though he knows Ollie has no feelings for Mimi. Superhero Alter Ego Ollie's super alter ego is Cobra Khan, the superhero sidekick for The Rattlesniper. Talents Juggling An odd talent but Ollie is able to juggle very well, just like the rest of his family. He usually does this to try and impress the girls though. Parkour Ollie is somehow taleted at parkour and has the ability to be able to jump from building to building and flip around, though this might stem from the fact that he is partly a magician. Quotes "What chaos can we produce today?" "If you were a rocket and I was the sun, I would totally purposely blow you out with my flames." "If I could, I would murder you twice in a row." "I hope you like bleach...cause I filled your entire room with it!" "Please, have a seat. May your voice never be heard again from here on." "*Sigh*, look at him. So content with his friends...especially Lester...perhaps they might want some excitement in their life."